Zlatko Andronikov
"I warned you! Dreams always end in tears... You should've listened to me..." - Zlatko Zlatko Andronikov is a human in Detroit: Become Human, appearing as antagonist in the Chapter "Zlatko". He trades in androids, selling them for profit, and experiments with them. To acquire new material he also lures deviant androids to him under the pretense of giving them aid. Biography Pre-game Zlatko Andronikov was born in September 21, 1991. He is the descendant of an aristocratic Russian family that fled their home country at the time of the 1917 revolution. At his generation, the family fortune was severely depleted and he led a troubled and degenerate life. His legacy was quickly squandered and family's glorious past was a past to him.Detroit: Become Human Extras, Gallery He was in jail for a few years, for embezzlement and fraud. He has a continued passion in tinkering with androids. He gets his raw material by purchasing cheap secondhand androids and tech, as well as by luring deviants with the promise of helping them. Zlatko (chapter) He tricks Kara into believing that he can help her and Alice escape to Canada. He wants to wipe Kara's memory and sell her. Kara may be reset or escape from the disassembler to prevent being reset. If she regains her memory or escapes reset, she would later find a hiding Alice escaped into the last room in the long hall. Finding Alice is missing, Zlatko commands Luther to assist finding them and takes a shotgun in his mansion, loading it. Zlatko would eventually spot the hiding duo and tries to shoot them, an android bear if released by Kara would distract him but is killed by him, buying time for the duo to escape downstairs. Kara and Alice may die from the shots, or they may escape downstairs and eventually outside of the mansion through the back door. Alice slips her foot running and causes the duo to be cornered by Zlatko and Luther. Devastated by action of Alice trying to protect Kara, Luther breaks free of Zlatko's programming and takes the shotgun out of his hands. Zlatko is killed by a group of androids that he abused if Kara released them, or is shot by Luther when he tries to kill him with an axe, if Kara didn't release the androids. Possible deaths * Killed By: Abused Androids or Luther (Determinant) If Kara released all the droids that Zlatko abused for his experiments, they will appear from the background and beat Zlatko to death. However, if Kara didn't release the abused droids, then Luther will shoot and kill Zlatko when he tries to kill Luther with his axe. Trivia * Zlatko is implied to be a Red Ice user, as evidenced by the pipe (similar to the one used by Todd) that can be seen on one of the dressers in his house. * A substance that appears to be Blue Blood can be seen on Zlatko's hands during Kara and Alice's initial encounter with him. This could be seen as foreshadowing of his true intentions. Gallery Zlatko PSN avatar.png|Zlatko's PSN avatar Zlatko Andronikov Artwork.jpg References Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Antagonists